wallace_ii_ben_g_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Celerocolidas
Celerocolidas Veleroviditia Species Name: Celerocolidia (Rapid Collision) Common Name: Sand Dasher Avrage Size: 1,5-2,5 m in height. Diet: Herbivore Habitat: Large Rocky Flats Ancestor: Ambulospeculids Physiology The large Celerocolidia are one of the last in the Veleroviditia tree which originally developed from Ambuluospeculida. The linneage Veleroviditia developed from Tetrarmidae around 40 milion years ago, Tetrarmians being descendants of Ambulospeculidae with four charapace plates on their backs. Early proto-veleroviditia had small caraphace structures on their two side-probisci enabeling them to slice through the plates of other Ambulospeculoids. The characteristiscs of true Velerovitiae are the two large spikes on either fore-limb enabling locomotion, air-sacks on the back of the side probisci enabling a back and fourth motion of a piece of caraphace and the scent glands on the backs of the creatures. Side-Facing eyes Aside from the pair of feceted eyes on the side of the head of the Celerocolidas they also have two eyes mounted on either side probisci. These are an evolutionary remenant when carnivourus Veleroviditiae needed exact precision in their strikes. Three pairs of excess limbs The Celerocolidas also have six limbs putruding from the back of its body. While once used for locomotion they are now mainly used for standing up or laying down. Air-Sacks The two air-sacks on either side of the creature are directly connected to its powerful lunds which can inflate and deflate the sacks rapidly and create a jackhammer-like motion of the cylindrical piece of caraphace on the fronts of the probisci. This motion have been utilized in several ways by the liniage but most notably as a sawing motion in earlier carnivore species. Locomotion The long caraphace claws on the front limbs of the Celerocolidas are quite differently structured tha the rest of its armor. They are made of long fibers which give it great elacticity. This enables the creature to jump quite a distance but also sprint at great velocities. Behaviour and Ecology The Celerocolidae are some of the fastest sprinters on Wllace II and can reach speeds up to 70-80 kmh when chased. However while at their top speed they are also prone to slipping and falling (something quite deadly at those speeds) and cannot turn quickly. Their main deffence is spotting predators from afar enabled by thier high vantage and sprinting of before confrontation, however when cornored they can use their modefied probisci to deliver punches strong enough to shatter most armors. The rather large body of a Celerocolida is used to store large ammounts of liquid to survive the harsh desert and up to 40% of their weight can be water. Feeding Although most Velerovitita have been carnivores, mostly feeding on other Dispeculates the only living Velerovitiae are the herbivorous Celerocolidas. Inhabiting the dry rocky desert of northern Media Insula they feed on the hard-shelled bone trees in the area using their name-sake probisci to crack open the hard outer shell and accessing the juicier water-storing insides which they extrapolate with their third retractable probisci. Sociology The Celerocolida are very much solitary creatures only ever interacting with others at mating times. They mark terretory with a mucus extracted from their rear scent-gland. If two Celerocolidas ever encounter one another a fight using their probisci weapons insues, often with leathal outcome. The only exeption to this are during mating season, which happens during late autum when they simply use their display structures to compete. Mating During mating, large numbers of Celerocolidae gather and preform displays using their feather-like structures on the back of their bodies. Both the visuals and scent of the structures are equally important. Both male and female Celerocolidae preform this ritual and are drawn to the most impressive partners. After the mating is complete the female lays one large egg which is tended to by both parents as they alternate in shifts of feeding and protecting the egg. Once the egg is hatched, around 100 days after it was laid the hatchling is imprinted on whichever parent happened to be stationed at egg duty at the time and follows it until next mating when it is chased of. It takes about another 8 years to be fully mature.Category:Ambulospeculida Category:Dispeculata Category:Media Insula